Scars
by IEarntMyStripes
Summary: Sam's the victim of an acid assualt as she makes her way home from a night shift. Tom is away on a skills refreshers course. The assualt has life changing injuries for Sam, and it has a massive impact on her relationship with Tom. But was it really a random attack as it seems? {Sam/Fletch Friendship, Sam/Tom relationship. Sam/Zoe Friendship}
1. Chapter 1

Sam made her way home after an evening shift, she stiffed back a yawn and she couldn't wait to get home and lay out on sofa before going up to sleep up stairs, she had spoken to Tom who was away on a work related training course, and he would be home in next few days and Sam couldn't wait because it was the first time she and Tom had been apart for more then two days.

She soon made it to her flat more then half an hour later and was just undoing the gate and walked up the pathway to her flat and she was rummaging her pockets for her keys that she hadn't heard someone creep up behind her, they tapped Sam on her shoulder she turned and within a few seconds the person threw something in her face before running off.

Sam quickly felt as if her face was on fire the burning was something she had never felt before in her life. She felt like her face was on fire as the burning carried on and before Sam could help it. She found herself shouting for help,

"Help! Help! Someone please help" she shouted at the top of her voice. "please someone help!" Sam shouted and with that her next door neghbour came out.

"Are you alright there love?" She asked kindly Sam shook her head. "I've had something thrown in my face please ring an ambulance" Sam asked and the neighbour nodded.

"What emergency service do you require? " said the automated voice. "Ambulance please" said the lady and she was transferred to the ambulance service station

"What seems to be the problem?" Said a lady at the other end of the phone "my neighbour was shouting and she looks like, like she's had acid thrown in her face" the lady said

"Right i'm going to send some help to you now, can you give me the street address?" The lady asked

"24 saint crescent street" the neighbour replied

"Okay you are to reassure the patient that help is on its way, do not leave her until the ambulance arrives, do not touch the burns or apply any water" the neighbour was told and the neighbour hung up

"Its okay sweetheart, help is on its way, its okay sweetheart" the neighbour reassured Sam and allowed Sam to hold her hand and squeezed it

"Holby 306 to control, come in" it came across the radio, just as Jeff was making a brew. "Holby 306 to control received" Jeff said

"Woman late twenties, possible victim of acid attack, 24 crescent road" said the radio.

"All received over" Jeff said, "come on Dix we got a shout, woman mid twenties possible acid attack" Jeff said and they got into the ambulance unaware they were about to treat a friend and colleague, pulling out the ambulance bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff and Dixie soon pulled up on crescent street, Jeff cut the ignition of the ambulance while Dixie jumped out and headed around the back, she opened the door and grabbed her medical bag and headed over to where the lady signalled them. Dixie approached the ladies. She noticed that one of them had part of a face while the other was a lady. "Shes my next door neighbour, she was shouting and I came out and found her like this" the lady explained telling Dixie. Who nodded. "Love can you tell me your name?" Dixie asked and Sam turned her head so that Dixie could see the side of her face that wasn't caught by the acid. "Sam darling, Jeffery We're going to need the burns dressings please and radio ahead that the victim is Sam and tell Zoe she needs to contact the burns unit" Dixie said and Jeff nodded "Sam I'm going to apply some burns dressings that will protect your face and ill give you ten of moprhine to help with the pain if that's okay?" Dixie said and Sam nodded "okay sharp scratch, ten of moprhine going in now" Dixie said "Dix, Zoe wants to speak to you " Jeff said putting Zoe on speaker "do you know what the acid is likely to be. Just so we know what we are dealing with" Zoe asked

"not sure but Sam's face has been badly affected" Dixie said. Zoe went quiet. "Zoe? You still there?" Dixie asked "Yes Dixie sorry Jeff didn't mention it was Sam just that you had a acid victim" Zoe said "Well its defiantly Sam, you should contact the burns unit as we are about to set off back to the ED and its probably best you warn the other staff" Dixie said and Zoe agreed

"Will do, what would you say approx ETA?" Zoe asked. "I would say ten minutes tops" Dixie said "okay ill prepare the team" Zoe said and she hung up. She rubbed her face in her hands. Ir had only been nearly an hour since Sam had left after her shift ended now something horrible had happened to her. Zoe soon gathered everyone around. "Guys can i have your attention please?" Zoe asked and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"I have just spoken to Dixie and Jeff they have a patient coming in who has been the victim of acid throwing or acid attack as you may know it as. And that person is Sam. Now I want you all to treat Sam like you would any other patient and i'm after the team who will be able to cope with seeing Sam's injuries and still be in a professional manner. So Charlie, Fletch, Tess, Rita. I want you in resus with me. Robyn can you ring the burns unit and let them know we have a ETA ten minutes and we need a burns specialist down here" Zoe said and Robyn nodded

"Apart from that you can all get back to work" Zoe announced and so the team did. But even Zoe herself wasn't totally prepared for the extend of Sam's injuries.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam Nicholls. Twenty Eight Years old, deep facial burns down to having what we think is acid thrown in her face, she's been given ten of morrphine for the pain, sats are normal BP 60/120" Jeff said as they wheeled Sam through i to resus. Zoe nodded "thanks Jeff, before turning to Fletch, Tess and Charlie.

"Can we do ABC's, LFT, U&E's four of saline and three cross match units" Zoe asked, Charlie and Tess got on with it right away. "Can we also find out what Sam was attacked with as soon as we know what acid was used, we can be able to treat it" Zoe said Before she began pulling away the dressings that Dixie had applied, as Zoe came close to removing them she cane into full view of burns. "How bad is it Zoe?" Sam asked, almost pleading with her, Zoe looked at her and replied "Sam its not good you have four degree burns to the left side of your face, your most likely going to need skin grafts" Zoe explained and Sam felt tears forming in her eyes. "Do you know who did this to you?" Zoe asked and Sam shook her head "it happened so quickly I was on the doorstep of my flat when someone tapped me on the shoulder and thats when.. thats when.." Sam said "Its okay Sam, we're going to transfer you to the burns unit where they'll be able ti treat your burns better then we can" Zoe said

"Zoe tests confirm the acid used is hydrochionic" Fletch said, "Thanks Fletch, Sam i'm going to give you something for the pain, then you'll be sent to the burns unit, is there anyone you would like me to call, Tom?" Zoe suggested and Sam shook her head

"Not Tom, defiantly not Tom" Sam replied "Okay, the burns unit are ready for you now" Zoe said and Sam nodded, Zoe had given Sam a good dosage of pain relief. And had applied some fresh dressings.

"Max can you take Sam up to the burns unit they are expecting her" Zoe said and Max nodded, once Sam was made more comfortable she was transferred up to the burns unit, Zoe was rubbing her neck.

"Tess, why Sam? Why Sam? What did she do that deserved this?" Zoe said and Tess gave her friend a hug "I don't know Zoey but Sam's going to need you, Fletch, Tom more then ever" Tess told her and Zoe nodded.  
"I should call Tom" Zoe said. "Zoe you heard Sam she doesn't want him to know" Tess said "Tess he's going to find out anyway its better he hears it from me" Zoe said and Tess nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Iain Dean arrived at the ambulance bay to start his morning shift he changed from his clothes into his uniform before closing his locker as he did so and it made a coffee, he poured the kettle just as Jeff walked in shortly later.

"You look worse for wear Jeff" Iain commented "it's been one of them nights" Jeff commented. Iain left it at that, "do you want one?' Iain offered and Jeff nodded "now that you mention it. I could do with one, make it strong two sugars" Jeff said and Iain nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile in the burns unit a burn specialist was busy looking at Sam's injuries, "Okay Sam you have four degree burns, so it's likely you're gong to need some skin grafts, now we'll remove the damaged skin and tissue, replacing it with healthy skin and tissue. You will need at least five or six skin grafts, did the acid have any contact with your eye?" He asked and Sam shook her head. "No, I managed to protect my eye with my hand" Sam said raising her hand and letting the burn specialist have a look at the burn. "That should heal with no problem, you've been very lucky" he added. "Have you any questions?" He asked and Sam nodded

"Can I have a mirror" she asked. "Sam maybe it's best you wait for a mirror until at least you've had one of the skin grafts, our surgeons will do an excellent job don't worry" he added. "Please I need a mirror I need to see what's happened to me. Please" Sam pleaded "fine I will see what I can do but I must warn you, the sight won't be pleasant" he said and Sam nodded "thank you" she said and the burn specialist left.

Back in the ED. Zoe had just come off the phone to the burns unit, Sam was going to theatre shortly for one of the many skin grafts that she was going to have.

"have any of you seen Sam this morning?" Iain asked at reception Louise and Noel shook they're heads. "You haven't heard have you?" Louise asked. "Heard what?" Iain asked. Noel looked at Louise.

"Sam was assaulted last night, she's had acid thrown in her face" Louise said and Iain's reaction was totally priceless!

"Where is she?" Iain asked. "She was transferred to the burns unit last night, don't even think of going Iain because Sam has permitted no visitors as her condition is serious" Louise informed Iain.

"How bad is she, how bad will she be disfigured?" Iain asked "she has four degree burns so pretty bad I suppose" Louise told him. Just as two police officers arrived a reception. "We're here to speak to Doctor Hanna about an acid throwing assault?" One of them asked "if you could just take a seat I will page doctor Hanna now" said Noël.

"Are you two here for Sam'e assault?' Iain asked the officers nodded "are you good friend with the victim?" They asked and Iain nodded "we will need to speak to you after we've spoken to Doctor Hanna" said the officers and Iain nodded. "Doctor Hanna, you called us regarding an acid assault?" They asked and Zoe nodded "if you would follow me to my office " Zoe said and the officers followed Zoe to her office.


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor Hanna can you think of any reason or any person that would want to hurt Miss Nicholls in this way?" One of the police officers asked. Zoe shook her head "not that I can think of no" Zoe stated firmly. "Can you tell us what Miss Nicholls was like leading up to the assault how did she seem? Happy? Sad?" one of the officers asked. "She was happy the last time I saw her because her partner Tom was due home in a couple of days. As he has been away on a skills refreshers course and I know that Sam was finding it tough because they're never really apart. They're always joint at the hip" Zoe explained. "And is this Tom a friend or partner of Miss Nicholls?" the police officer asked. 'He is her partner they've been together for over a year and they were really happy" Zoe answered. "Can you give us Tom's full name?" they asked. "Thomas Kent" Zoe replied. And the officers wrote it down. "Is that all you want to know?" she asked and they nodded. "We're going to need to speak to Tom, do you have a contact number we can call?" The police officers asked and just as they said it the telephone rang. "Sorry I've got to take this" Zoe said and the officers nodded.

She answered the call. It was Louise. "What do you mean Tom's here? He was supposed to be back in the next couple of days, no don't you tell him anything, and don't you dare Louise. Just keep him busy while I carry on talking to the police I will be down as soon as possible" Zoe said and placed the phone down."Sorry about that" Zoe said quickly. "Is Tom downstairs?" they asked and Zoe nodded "yes he was supposed to be back Friday but I'm guessing someone told him and he's come straight home." Zoe pointed out.

"We shall need to speak to Tom, and any other friends and colleagues of Miss Nicholls" the officers stated and Zoe nodded." I'm sure that can be arranged" she added and they nodded. Before they all got up and left the office. They headed down the stairs and Zoe could see Tom stood in reception clearly wanting an explanation to what was going on. "Zoe what's happened I got a voicemail saying that something has happened to Sam and that I should get home, what's happened to her no one is telling me anything" Tom pleaded. "Tom Kent?" one of the officers asked. "Yes that's me" Tom asked with confusion. "We're going to need to ask you some questions about your partner Sam Nicholls" The officers said and Tom nodded. "Will you tell me what's going on?" Tom asked and Robyn showed them to the relative's room.

* * *

Zoe's pager went off and she looked it was from the burns unit. To inform her that Sam was now out of surgery and she walked over to Fletch. "Can you keep Tom busy for a couple hours? Sam's just come out of theatre and I don't think it's wise she has any visitors just yet" Zoe said and Fletch nodded. "Page me when you get an update" Fletch asked and Zoe nodded "Course. Thanks Fletch." Zoe added before she began walking away and Fletch headed to the relatives room. Zoe quickly excused herself and she headed to her office to collect her car keys. (The Burns Unit. Wasn't located on the hospital grounds. It was a couple miles away) and she quickly left the ED. And headed to her car unlocking it and getting in before driving off to the unit, the drive took fifteen minutes and Zoe used her doctors ID to scan herself into the unit as the door was a secure one and only doctors and nurses with valid ID could gain access.

"'I'm here to see Sam Nicholls, I believe she has not long come out of theatre after a skin graft?" Zoe asked the nurse at the desk. The nurse looked up Sam's notes and showed Zoe to the ward where Sam was staying and due to the fact that she was a member of NHS staff. Sam was given a room to herself. This had been something of a request from Zoe as she knew Sam would not appreciate people looking and glaring at her.

"She's not long come out of theatre so she's likely to still be asleep as she was given a sedative to put her to sleep while they operated." The nurse informed Zoe and Zoe nodded, she walked into the room and found Sam asleep on the bed. Her left hand side of her face had fresh dressings on. And it wouldn't be until the next morning that Zoe would get to see at least some of the improvements made by the surgeons. Maybe it was a good thing that Sam had been given a sedative. At least she would be pain free in the world of nod.

* * *

Back at the ED. Tom began pacing the relative's room in a rather annoyed mood, the police had asked him questions about his and Sam's relationship but they hadn't given anything away. Hadn't told him what had happened to his beloved. And Tom was getting sick of the secrecy. The door opened and it revealed Fletch.

"Fletch will you just tell me what's going on the police wouldn't tell me anything all they did is asked me questions about mine and Sam's relationship. And I've tried getting it out of Zoe and got no where. Will you please just tell me what's going on?" Tom asked impatiently "What have you been told?" Fletch asked and Tom looked at him. "Just that something has happened to Sam has she been in an accident or something?" Tom asked. "Tom I'm not sure what I'm supposed to tell you. I think it was on Zoe's orders not to tell you anything not right now anyway" Fletch explained.

"But you know what's happened to Sam don't you?" Tom asked and Fletch simply nodded. "Tom, from now Sam's going to need you to be strong for her. She's going to need you to help her through this because what's happened to her is going to be totally life changing for her. " Fletch said simply. Tom raised an confused eyebrow. "Well if you're trying to keep it from me. You're doing a bloody good job. Just much do you mean life changing?" he asked and Fletch simply replied "Sam may never be able to work as a doctor again."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Sam had began to stir as the affects of the sedative began to wear off, she opened the one eye that wasn't covered by bandages and she blinked a couple of times so that her eye could adjust to the light above and she noticed Zoe sleeping in the chair beside the bed. She too began to stir and she massaged her neck as she woke up. "Remind me never to sleep in these chairs again" she said and Sam chuckled "if I know you were sleeping I would have given you a pillow" Sam explained and Zoe half smiled. "How are you feeling?" Zoe asked Sam gave the shrug of the shoulders.

"I'm still waiting for a mirror. The specialist said he would get me one" Sam explained. "Sam do you really think you're ready for that? Maybe you should wait a little longer." Zoe suggested and Sam rolled her eye. "I need to see what's happened to me. Please Zoe you don't know what its like. Its torture not being able to look through both eyes" Sam pointed out. "We have a bigger problem Tom is home and he wants to see you" Zoe told her and Sam's side of her face (that wasn't covered in bandages) turned to abouste horror. "I don't want him to see me. Don't you let him see me" Sam pleaded and Zoe took her hand reassuring.

"Don't worry I wont let him. Not till your ready" Zoe said and Sam relaxed. "Now please will you give me a mirror?" Sam asked and Zoe rolled her eyes. "If you insist." Sam nodded and Zoe handed her a small mirror. "It needs to be bigger then this" Sam said and Zoe rolled her eyes "Your room here has an ensuite so shall we?" Zoe asked and Sam nodded. Sam got up and so did Zoe and they headed inside the ensuite and Zoe locked the door behind them and Sam walked over to the mirror. To see her reflection looking back at her. She could only see half of her face as that was currently covered in bandages, but she noticed her neck and the burns along her neck. Having treated someone before with acid related burns Sam wasn't shocked at these. Before she turned to Zoe

"Take off the bandages" Sam asked. "Sam, I really don't think that's a good idea. You're still coming to terms with it and I'm not sure whether they're supposed to come off until you've seen the specialist. You've just had surgery" Zoe pointed out. "Please Zoe. I need to see what that monster has done to me" Sam pleaded and Zoe guessed "monster" was the person who attacked Sam.

"Okay" Zoe agreed and she began to remove the bandages slowly and steady. Before eventually the rest of Sam's face came into full view. Sam stood there in the mirror for quiet some time just looking at the scars. Before she turned to Zoe. "How many skin grafts am I going to need?" Sam asked. "Well you've just had one so another four or five but Sam you have four degree burns and I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you will be scarred for life" Zoe explained.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the ED Tom had gone very quiet at Fletch's revelation. "What do you mean she may never be able to work as a doctor again? Fletch you can't drop something like that on me and not want to know more. What's happened to Sam?" Tom asked and Fletch rubbed his temple. "Tom I know what I said may have come as a shock but I really don't know what to tell you" Fletch said "Oh for goodness sake. You drop a bombshell on me and then you close up on me, will you please just tell me what's happened" Tom asked.

"Tom, Sam was assaulted" Fletch began.

"I kind of gathered that with the police they said she had been assaulted but they wouldn't say what kind of assault. But Fletch please answer me one thing. This assault. It wasn't a sexual assault was it?" Tom asked. And Fletch shook his head."Oh, no it wasn't like that but this is just as bad and worse. " Fletch began. "Are you going to tell me?" Tom asked pleading with him "Tom I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you. I know Zoe has been strict on what you should be informed of" Fletch began "For Christ sake. I'm sick of the secrecy! Will someone please just tell me what's happened to Sam. How would you like it Fletch if something had happened to Nat and you weren't being told anything you wouldn't like it. Can you understand what its doing to me?" Tom asked and Fletch nodded.

"I understand mate. But even if I did tell you. I don't think Sam is willing to see you just yet anyway just as Fletch's phone began to ring and he quickly took it out of his pocket "Its Zoe I better take this" Fletch said and Tom nodded as he left the relatives room. "Zoe, Tom's asking all sorts of questions what am I supposed to tell him" Fletch asked. "Fletch I think Tom should be informed of the assault but Sam has made it clear she doesn't want to see him. Not now anyway but you can tell him what's happened and that she's staying in the burns unit. But that's as far as it goes okay?" Zoe said and Fletch nodded understanding.

"Right and how is Sam?" Fletch asked. "Well she's not long had an operation the first of many skin grafts to come. And she's seen the damage I know I should have made her wait but she was pretty insisted and to be honest Fletch I'm shocked at her reaction she didn't even seem shocked or horrified when I told her she'll be scarred for life" Zoe explained.

"Well you know what Sam's like, she appears tough on the outside but I can bet on the inside she's a complete mess" Fletch pointed out. "You're most likely right." Zoe told him. "So I'm going to tell Tom?" Fletch asked. "Yes tell him" Zoe told him and with that Fletch hung up, he took a deep breath in before opening the door to the relatives room. This was not going to be an easy conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

The conversation with Tom had probably been one of the hardest things that Fletch had ever had to do. But now that it was all out in the open and that Tom was no longer kept in the dark Fletch could sigh a breath of relief. Tom had taken it surprisingly well that Sam was at the moment not wanting to see him. Fletch thought that Tom probably understood this movement as Sam was still coming to terms with what had happened to her. After he had changed from his scrubs into his normal clothes he was going to pay Sam a little visit. Even if it was just for a few minutes or an hour he knew Sam would benefit from seeing a friend. Fletch began to leave the ED when there was a tap on his shoulder he turned around and saw Iain stood there. "Are you going to see Sam?" he asked and Fletch nodded. "Mind if I come with you?" Iain asked and Fletch nodded.

"Sam's only allowing me and Zoe to see her at the moment" he stated firmly. This was a lie but even Fletch knew the last person Sam would want to see right now was ether Tom or Iain. He could understand why Sam was refusing to see Tom at the moment. Iain didn't look amused. "Come on Fletch I'm a friend of Sam's too" he pointed out. "That maybe so Iain but I have to go by Sam's wishes, she doesn't want to see anyone else aside from me and Zoe now if you would excuse me" Fletch said. "She doesn't even want to see Tom? That's a shocker surprising he's her boyfriend" Iain said. "Try seeing it from Sam's point of view she's just had acid thrown in her face of course she's going to be self conscious about her appearance. If you cared about her at all you'll do her a favour and stay away" Fletch said raising his voice a little and Iain seemed to believe this. "But tell her I'm thinking of her won't you?" Iain asked and Fletch nodded and with that Iain walked away and got back to work.

* * *

While Fletch left the ED Department. He quickly unlocked the car and got in, putting the keys in the ignition and he drove away from the ED Department he thought about paying Sam a visit. Even if it was just for a few minutes, he knew that Sam would be hiding her emotions through her façade. The façade she always hid behind and never let her barriers down He arrived at the burns unit and scanned himself in, he had been told by Zoe that Sam was staying on the adults ward even know she had a room to herself.

So Fletch followed the directions and he found the room that Sam was staying in. he knocked on twice. "Who is it?" Sam asked, "It's me, Fletch. Can I come in?" he asked. "Of course" Sam replied and with that Fletch opened the door and he stepped inside closing the door behind him. He looked at her. "How are you feeling Sam?" Fletch asked as he sat down beside her. "I'm okay" she replied. But Fletch wasn't convinced. Maybe it was the sound of her voice or the fact that he was one of the very few people that were able to see through her façade. Fletch had witnessed an emotional Sam before now. And that wasn't a side that anyone usually got to see. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure? You know you don't have to act all strong when I'm around. " he said and Sam looked at him. Fletch felt a very strong instinct to hug her and that's exactly what he did. He wrapped his arms around her and Sam buried her head into his chest. They sat there for a while and Fletch held her close as he heard what sounded like sobs. And he noticed from the one eye that was visible tears were slipping down the cheek. He lifted his hand and used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Hey it's okay" he soothed. And Sam nodded into his chest before she reached out for the hand that Fletch had used to wipe her tears away with, and she held his hand, holding it against her cheek. Fletch guessed that all Sam needed was a hug and a little comfort something that Zoe probably hadn't picked up on. Eventually Sam moved herself away from his chest and she looked up at him. Fletch gave her a little smile. She smiled slightly back "Thank you Fletch" she added. "You don't have to thank me. You know if you only need a hug then you should simply ask for it" he stated and she nodded. "But you give good hugs" she muttered and Fletch smiled. "Is that Doctor Nicholls paying me a compliment?" he asked and Sam playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "No but seriously Fletch thank you for being here, you don't know how helpful you just being here is" Sam commented. "Sam you know I'll be here no matter how long you need me okay? Ain't going to get away from me that easily" Fletch said.

Just as a ringing caught his attention and he saw 'Nat' flashing up on screen. "I better take this but I'll be a few minutes okay? I'll only be outside." Fletch said and Sam nodded. She watched as Fletch got up to take the call. And the door closed but she could hear Fletch's voice loud and clear and just hearing this was enough to give her that bit of comfort that she needed.

Fletch soon returned after he had spoken to Nat and he re-entered the room and he sat down beside her. "Tom knows about the assault and he knows that for now you don't want to see him, he's going to keep his distance but as soon as he knows your willing to see him, he'll be the first one here" Fletch told Sam. who had slightly tensed at the mention of Tom. Fletch noticed this. "Don't worry he's been really understanding, he won't pressure you into seeing him, he knows it'll take time" Fletch added and Sam nodded. Before she placed her head onto Fletch's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. And they just sat there in silence but it was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**_This Chapter is quiet a lengthy chapter and it also contains a lot of Flam because its no secret that I'm a big fan of they're friendship and there is a little bit of Tam as well! So please enjoy :))_**

* * *

After a while Sam began to move as she felt her neck going numb so she moved herself from Fletch and stood up hoping it would ease the numbness that she was beginning to feel. "My necks gone numb" Sam stated as Fletch looked at her. He sighed a little as he himself got up. "I better head home to Nat and the kids but I'll come and visit you whenever you want me to" Fletch noted and Sam nodded. "I would like that, and again thanks Fletch" Sam said and once again he hugged her gently and she walked him to the door. "I'll see you whenever" Sam told him and Fletch nodded, they hugged and Sam closed the door behind him. And laid down on the bed as she did so. Meanwhile Fletch left the burns unit and got into his car. He soon drove home where he was greeted with his kids waiting for him. "Nat. I'm home" Fletch called out and Nat appeared from the lounge. "You took your time" Nat said looking at him. "Sorry I was with a friend you know Sam the colleague I told you about, that's had the acid thrown in her face" Fletch pointed out and Nat nodded. "how is she?" Nat asked. "Putting on a brave face but I think my visit did improve her mood ever so slightly" Fletch said and Nat nodded. "Well you've always been like that Fletch haven't you, putting friends before yourself" Nat commented. "It's just hard seeing Sam like she is., it's not like her to be so venerable. I mean I've seen her when she's been emotional but it was nothing compared to today" Fletch said. "I'm sure Sam appreciated you being there anyway" Nat said and Fletch nodded "suppose, so what's for supper?" he asked as he changed the conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile over in the ambulance bay Iain was busy cleaning when two police officers approached the bay and they got out of the car before walking into the bay. And they approached the ambulance bay, Iain popped his head around. "Can I help you officers?" Iain asked and they nodded. "We're leading the case of the assault of Samantha Nicholls. We would like to ask you a few questions if you have the time" they asked and Iain nodded. "Sure I'm free, if its to help catch those responsible for who attacked Sam then I'm willing to help" Iain said. "Okay our first question is, do you have any idea what reason or who would have done this to Miss Nicholls?" they asked Iain and Iain shook his head. "No idea" he commented. "What happened the last time that you and Miss Nicholls see each other?" they asked and Iain took a moment to answer. "A couple of days ago." He said simply. "And how did Miss Nicholls seem on that moment?" they asked Iain. "She was a little upset because she and Tom had a row before he went to his skills course" Iain said not realising he was putting Tom in it. "And do you know what this argument was about, between Mr Kent and Miss Nicholls?" they asked and Iain shook his head. "No idea, Sam didn't really say much about it, just that she wanted to forget about it, but they had made up before he went away" Iain said and the officers wrote this down. "Anything else?" Iain asked and the officers nodded.

"Last few questions can you tell us how you and Miss Nicholls met?" they asked. "We were army buddies" Iain replied. They wrote it down. "Right thanks for your help Mr Dean, we will let you know of any developments in our on going case" they said and Iain nodded. And he watched them leave before he got back to his cleaning.

* * *

Meanwhile Tom was just unpacking his case from the skills course and he threw his dirty clothes into the washing basket before he picked up a photo of him and Sam and he sighed letting his finger tremble on the photo of Sam. She was never going to look the same again and to be honest it broke Tom's heart. He soon tided Sam's flat up so it was clean and presentable for when she eventually came home, if she came home with him and back to they're flat. Something told him that Sam wouldn't be coming home to the flat. She was most likely going to stay at Zoe's or Fletch's.

But he hoped that Sam chose to come home with him. Tom was busying tidying when his phone rang and to his surprise he saw Sam flashing up on the screen, Tom took a deep breathe in before he answered it. "Sam" he said as he sat down on the bed.

"Tom." Sam replied

"It's so good to hear your voice" Tom admitted.

"It's good to hear yours as well. I'm sorry for letting this happen to me Tom" Sam explained and Tom could hear guilt in her voice

"Sam you have nothing to be guilty for, this is not your fault okay. If its anyone's fault then its those that are responsible for doing this to you" Tom pointed out.

"I miss you" Sam said simply.

"I miss you too it sucks not having you here" Tom admitted. He had only been in the flat two hours and it didn't feel like home without Sam there with him. "I've been thinking when I eventually get to come home. I won't be staying at the flat. I know you won't be happy with this but Tom I can't be surrounded by photographs of what I used to look like around me I just can't do it" Sam explained.

"I understand, but what if I remove the photographs, what if I hide them away would you come back to the flat?" he asked "maybe, I don't know" Sam admitted. "we have plenty time to talk about this, okay one step at a time, lets call it baby steps" he suggested and Sam chuckled slightly, Tom smiled to himself, he had made Sam chuckle and even know he wasn't there, it gave him that little bit of comfort. "Okay its baby steps" Sam agreed and she could sense Tom's smile in his voice. "Baby steps it is" Tom agreed and Sam went quiet for a moment.

"I should go, I shouldn't be on the phone it being a unit and all but Tom it was good to hear your voice" Sam explained. "It was good to hear yours as well. I love you" Tom said, it was a few minutes before he heard Sam say the words back to him "I love you too. I'll speak to you soon" she told him and they both hung up. Tom then laid down on the bed looking at the ceiling above. It really was going to be baby steps.

* * *

The next morning Fletch woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and he noticed that Nat wasn't sleeping beside him and that's when he heard the toilet flush and Fletch sighed. Nat was suffering from morning sickness. As if three mouths weren't enough to feed Fletch would soon be feeding four and he was slightly dreading it as it would mean extra over time just to make ends meet. And to put food on the table for him and his children, sure enough Nat appeared looking worse for wear.

"Still suffering from the morning sickness?" he asked and Nat scowled at him. "What do you think? "She asked snapping at him. And Fletch rolled his eyes. "Well I need to get to work if I'm honest" and Nat didn't say anything she just got back under the duvets and was sound asleep which meant Fletch would have to do the school run. After taking his kids to school Fletch headed to work and he parked in his usual parking space and got out of the car. As he did so. He locked up as per usual and headed into work to change into his scrubs and he met Tom on the way.

* * *

"Tom how are you doing mate?" Fletch asked as they hadn't really spoken since Fletch had told him what had happened to Sam. "Things are okay, Sam rang me last night" Tom said and he couldn't help the smile on his face "That's great Tom, but you know its going to be a long recovery don't you?" Fletch asked and Tom nodded "Of course" he said and Fletch nodded. "Sam will be given counselling to help her to come to terms with what's happened to her" he said "Sam Nicholls and counselling that goes together like fish and ice-cream" Tom said and Fletch chuckled. "Well we've got some work to do but I'm glad that you and Sam have spoken, you both will get there, it'll take time but it will" Fletch told him and Tom nodded. "I'm not going to leave her" he stated firmly and Fletch nodded. "Glad to hear it now let's go and help people" Fletch said and Tom nodded.

Later that day Fletch's shift had finished and he once again chose to go and pay Sam a visit, firstly stopping off at Tesco's to buy her some things to keep her entertained while she spent her time in the unit, after buying everything they would need to have some fun Fletch left Tesco's with his hands bulging with things he had brought and he set off for the burns unit once again.

He soon drove to the unit and he cut the ignition of the car and he picked up the bags from the back and locked up his car, before moving his nurses ID from around his neck and placed it into his hands as he scanned it into the door and the door opened for him at once, he quickly headed inside and headed to the room where Sam was staying and once again he knocked on. "Who is it?" Sam called out "it's me" Fletch said.

"Come on in Fletch I'll be a few minutes" Sam replied and Fletch did so he opened the door and picked up the Tesco bags that he had in his hands and he closed the door behind him and placed the bags on the door. He soon heard the toilet flush from the ensuite from the room and Sam appeared. She first noticed the bags on the bed before she noticed Fletch. "You've been to Tesco" she asked and he nodded.

"I though you may need some things to keep you entertained while you stay here, we have DVDs, food, popcorn, board games. Anything you want to do, we'll do it" Fletch exclaimed and Sam smiled. Sam began to empty one of the bags and found a load of board games including scrabble, checkers, chess, snakes and ladders, just to name a few. "Scrabble? You do know I'm the best at this game don't you?" Sam exclaimed and Fletch looked at her. "We'll have to see about that then won't we Doctor Nicholls you see you are forgetting that I have three kids and I've been playing scrabble for years. So we'll see who the better person is at scrabble" Fletch said

And Sam stuck her tongue out. She couldn't help but feel happy whenever Fletch was around she was able to switch off from the stress that was going on in her life at the moment, and she loved the fact that Fletch was still treating her the same way he did before the assault it was almost as if nothing had changed. She only hoped the same come could be said for her and Tom, she hoped that the assault wasn't going to change things because she really didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to lose Tom. "Sam how are you feeling?" Fletch asked quickly, "I'm fine" Sam replied with a smile on her face. "Are you sure, do you need a hug?" Fletch asked and Sam shook her head, "really Fletch I'm fine, I feel better when your around" Sam admitted. "Glad to be of service" Fletch smirked

"But now that you mention it I could may use one of your hugs" Sam asked nicely and Fletch quickly gave her a hug before he pulled away and he saw a smile spread across her face. "Thank you Fletch for not treating me any different" she added and it was this time that Fletch smirked. "why would I treat you any different as far as I'm concerned your still Sam you've just had something horrific happen to you, you're still the same person on the inside" Fletch pointed out. "Now are we going to play this game of scrabble or not to see who is the better player?" Sam asked and Fletch nodded.

* * *

Sam had four remaining letters left from her collection and these wer M, and she placed them down on the board. Fletch looked up confused. "Flam?" he asked. "Yes Flam" Sam replied and Fletch still looked confused. "I don't think that's an actual word" Fletch said. "Well it should be because its our names combined" Sam pointed out and it was then Fletch realised that it was indeed Fletch and Sam combined.

"If we're combining names then I'm going to place a three letter word. T A M on the board as well" Fletch said as he did so and it was Sam's turn to be confused. "Tam?" she said confused. "Sam and Tom = Tam" Fletch pointed out and Sam rolled her eyes. "That must be the worst pet name I've ever heard and I will not go around being called Tam, aint going to happen" Sam stated firmly. "You love it really" Fletch pointed out. "No I bloody hate it" she stated

After Sam and Fletch finished they're game of scrabble Fletch packed away the game and Sam picked up the DVDs that he had brought. "What do you think we should watch?" she asked and Fletch shrug his shoulders. "I brought them for you so you chose the movie" he said and so Sam did.

Sam and Fletch agreed on Magic Mike and Fletch had brought a bowl with him so they could share the popcorn, Fletch hit play on the DVD player and they sat down to watch it. It really did seem like nothing had changed and they were simply just two friends spending time together.


	9. Chapter 9

**To the guest that reviewed. I did delete the previous chapter eight as I wasn't happy with it, it wasn't that I did it for more reviews which isn't the case because I'm not that greedy. But yeah I admit I did rewrite chapter 8 but yeah :))**

* * *

Sam and Fletch had finished watching Magic Mike and they had ate they're way through the popcorn. "You've been quiet anything on your mind?" Fletch asked and Sam shook her head "I'm fine" Sam stated. "are you sure, you know this is me your talking to" Fletch pointed out and Sam nodded. "I know but I'm fine really Fletch" Sam stated and Fletch nodded. "If you're sure" he said. "Well actually can you do me a favour?" Sam asked and Fletch nodded "Fire away" Fletch asked.

"This is embarrassing but could you buy me a night light you see I'm not fond of the dark and this room gets really dark when there's not a light on" Sam flushed and Fletch nodded. "I'm sure there's one at home that the kids don't use anymore, I will see what I can do and I'll bring it next time I visit okay?" Fletch asked and Sam nodded. "Thanks Fletch" She replied and Fletch nodded. "Anything else? Or just a night light was your only request?" Fletch asked and Sam nodded.

"Well now that you mention it I could use one of your good hugs if that's not too much to ask?" Sam asked and Fletch shook his head before he gave Sam a hug, she buried her chin onto his shoulder as he hugged her before he pulled away. "Now anything else?" he asked and Sam shook her head. "Nope, that's it" she said and Fletch left her alone. Sam placed herself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling above, before the door opened and it revealed Sam's burn specialist. He checked her obs and the usual before he checked the results from the first skin graft.

"Okay Sam. We've booked you into theatre again tomorrow morning for your next skin graft, I will get a nurse to change the dressings from where the surgeons took the skin for the first stage. I know that this maybe embarrassing but as you can guess I have to ask. "The surgeons took skin from your bottom and it's likely they will use this place again. As the bottom has plenty of skin, now you'll have a scar from where they took the skin, this is perfectly normal" the specialist explained.

"What about the embarrassing thing you need to ask me" Sam asked "Okay since your operation, while you have been recovering have you used the toilet?" the specialist asked. Sam nodded. "Okay, have you emptied your bowels since the skin graft?" he asked and Sam nodded. "Was there any pain?" he asked and Sam shook her head. "Okay that's a good sign but if you notice when you next go, let one of the nurses know and they'll inform me of it" the specialist said. "Is that everything?" Sam asked and the specialist nodded. "You get plenty of rest this evening and I'll see you after you come out of theatre" he said and Sam nodded before he left. Leaving Sam with her thoughts.

* * *

The next morning Sam was awoken by a nurse who simply smiled towards Sam. "Sam, we're going to change your dressings now, before the operation. So if you could roll onto your front side and we'll be able to do that" the nurse asked and Sam nodded. She rolled on her front. And the nurse soon applied some rubber gloves before she changed the dressings and was done.

"Okay Sam all done, you can now roll onto your back" the nurse told her and Sam nodded. The nurse soon left and Sam was once again left on her own, she sighed. She was due into the theatre in the next few hours. And the time was going ever so slowly.

* * *

a couple of hours later Sam's second skin graft was completed and Sam was now pre- op resting, she hadn't long come around and was just resting when the door opened once more and it revealed Fletch "Hey you," he said and he greeted her. "Hey yourself" Sam smiled as she saw him when the door opened again and this time it revealed two police officers.

"Miss Nicholls, glad to see that you are awake is it okay for us to have a word? It's about your assault" they told her and Sam nodded. The word assault itself sounded so harsh and ugly.

"We'll try and keep this as short as possible as we are aware that you've just had your second skin graft but we have identified the person responsible for your assault. He is called Robert Jamieson, twenty six years of age our officers are going around to his house now to arrest him. And we will keep you informed of our investigations" the police told Sam before they left her and Fletch alone.

"Do you know the guy that attacked you Sam?" Fletch asked and Sam shook her head. The fact she now had a name to the monster that had done this to her. Did help a little but it also made her feel angry, more frustrated. Now that she had a name of her attacker, she could now concentrate on recovering she wasn't going to let this Robert beat her.


	10. Chapter 10

_"_So Mr Jamieson do you understand why you have been arrested?" Detective Matthews asked and Robert shook his head "no idea" he replied.

"We have identified you as the person responsible for the assault of Samantha Nicholls what can you tell us about the incident?" Detective Matthews asked. Robert shook his head "I have no idea what you mean or whatever but it has nothing to do with me and I don't even know this Sam person you claim I've attacked" Robert stated firmly

"Ok then Mr Jamieson can you explain why we have CCTV footage of you running down saint Crescent Street, after the assault of Miss Nicholls? Can you tell us why you did it?" Detective Matthews asked.

"She deserved it" he replied flatly.

"She as in Miss Nicholls, deserved you throwing acid in her face did I hear you correctly you say she deserved it?" Detective Matthews asked and Robert nodded. "Yeah, she deserved it." He repeated.

"and whys that Mr Jamieson, why did Miss Nicholls deserve a horrific attack such as this, I hope you realise that Miss Nicholls will be scarred from your assault and you are likely to face a lengthy prison sentence for what you have done" Detective Matthews said

"So be it, the bitch deserved it" Robert replied.

"We have gathered that you have no connection with Miss Nicholls, she was simply your neighbour. " Detective Matthews said. Robert smirked. "You think this is funny do you? Well let me tell you something Mr Jamieson, you are going to be charged with grievous bodily harm with intent to endanger life. And I hope you realise if found guilty, you could face a life imprisonment. Interview suspended 11:15am" Detective Matthews got up and left the interview room.

* * *

Meanwhile across town and in Holby Tom was just getting changed into his scrubs to start his shift when the door opened and it revealed Fletch, Fletch smiled at him. And Tom replied with the smile. "Hey mate, how's Sam doing?" Tom asked while closing his locker. "She's doing good, you know they've identified the man responsible for who attacked Sam, they came to tell her last night." Fletch informed Tom. "Really? How is she?" Tom asked.

"Well she was okay before they came and informed her of that. They said they were going to arrest the man responsible and then see where it goes from there" Fletch explained. "Do you think I should pay her a visit?" Tom suggested and Fletch gave a shrug of the shoulders.

"Tom as much as I think that's a good idea. I'm not sure if Sam will appreciate it" Fletch explained. "What if, like Sam's asleep while I'm there and she won't know that I'm there. I need to see her Fletch please" Tom pleaded with him. "Maybe, okay you can come with me." Fletch said and Tom nodded. "Cheers mate, I really appreciate it" Tom said and Fletch nodded. It was going to be a long day indeed.

Later on that day Fletch and Tom were changing from they're scrubs and into they're normal clothes, Fletch had agreed for Tom to come and visit Sam with him as they arrived at the unit. Fletch took his nurses ID from his pocket and he scanned himself and Tom into the building, and Tom followed Fletch to wherever Sam was. They stopped outside the door and as usual Fletch knocked on.

"Sam its me" Fletch said and he heard Sam say come in, Tom took a deep breath in as Fletch opened the door, and he saw Sam and a nurse who was busy changing what Tom thought were dressings then Tom walked into the room

"Fletch…" Sam said when she noticed him before she realised Tom was there and he looked stunned, horrified at what he was seeing. Sam's face was on full view. Before Fletch could say anything, Sam raised her voice aiming it at Tom "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she shouted at Tom. Tom didn't need telling twice. And he left the building Sam closed the door behind him. Before she turned to Fletch

"What on earth were you thinking bringing him with you?" Sam sort of demanded. "Sam, I thought it was a good idea to bring him along, he only wants to support you," Fletch pointed out, "well you could have warned me... It's the first time he's seen me since its happened Fletch, you should have known better" Sam pointed out.

"I'm sorry Sam I didn't think, "Fletch stated shamefully.

"I suppose he had to see me at some time. But not right now" Sam stated, and Fletch nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

"Tom I'm really sorry for the way that Sam reacted if I known she was going to react like that I would have thought better then to bring you along" Fletch stated "it's okay Fletch I understand, I mean I have to see her at some point even know I know I should have expected the injuries and the disfigurement, but I wasn't really expecting I suppose.." Tom confessed "Tom, Sam is still the same person on the inside you need to remember that, her physical appearance may have changed but inside she's still the same girl. " Fletch reminded him and Tom nodded "I suppose" he  
replied as they carried on walking.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Holby Police Station "Mr Jamieson you are by here being charged with grievous bodily harm with intent to endanger life of that of Samantha Nicholls, do you understand the charge?" Detective Matthews asked and Robert nodded. "Okay take him back to the cells" Detective Matthews said "I need to pay Samantha a visit" he stated and he left as the officers took Robert back to the cells and Detective Matthews headed out the building and to pay Sam a visit.

The nurse had finished changing the dresses and had left Sam alone with her thoughts, she knew she had over reacted when Tom had come to visit, but it had hurt her to see him run as quickly as he did out of the room but surely he understood why she had reacted the way that he did, when the door opened and it revealed Zoe and Detective Matthews.

"Samantha" he said and Sam shoot up "it's Sam" she said, "Samantha" he repeated and Sam sighed "what's up detective" Sam asked "I am hear to inform you that Mr Jamieson has been charged now it's likely his solicitor will push for bail in the next couple of hours now if this is the case remember the victim personal statement that we discussed would you like to do that now and it will be read out on your behalf" Detective Matthews asked

"And if he, he is granted bail will he be able to come after me?" Sam asked and Detective Matthews shook his head "we will make sure there is a police officer present at all times to secure your safety, if Mr Jamieson breaches his bail conditions he will be arrested and he will spend the remainder of time in custody until this case goes to court" Detective Matthews said

"And if bail is refused?" Zoe spoke up from the corner "he will remain in custody till the trial" Detective Matthews said before turning his attention back on Sam.

"So Samantha would you like to do the statement now?" He asked and Sam nodded "if it keeps him in custody then so be it" Sam replied and Detective Matthews nodded

Thirty minutes later after writing everything down that she wanted, Sam had included her personal feelings and how she would feel if Mr Jamieson was granted bail, after she was sure she had got it all down she handed Detective Matthews the paper back and he pocketed the statement.

"Ok Samantha that's it for now and I'll be back later to give the verdict if he is granted bail okay" Detective Matthews said and he left. Zoe closed the door behind him and she sat down on the bed beside Sam.

"I hear from Fletch that Tom has come to see you and you didn't react well to it?" Zoe said and Sam shook her head

"I think I over reacted but Zoe you should have seen the way Tom was looking at me I saw it it in his eyes. He was disgusted I know he was" Sam admitted

"Sam you don't know that, you know Tom is going through this too, he's struggled not seeing you I know it has. He wants to be there for you, to support you, he loves you, you know that" Zoe said and Sam sighed

"He loves the old me, not me now" she said, "Sam that's not true, I don't think it will matter to Tom what you look like to him your still the same person inside, your still the girl he fell in love with, and I think you know I'm telling the truth, you need him just as as much as he needs you" Zoe told her.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know that everyone has wanted Sam to let Tom in, well you may get it in this chapter. I've been holding it off until now, as it didn't seem right to jump straight into they're relationship after the attack otherwise it would seem out of character for Sam but anyway here you go and enjoy. **

* * *

After a while Zoe had left Sam on her own to give her sometime to think about what she had said and also to prepare herself for when Detective Matthews would return with the verdict if he had been granted bail or not. Zoe took a brave decision, if Sam wasn't going to admit that she needed Tom then Zoe was going to have to do it for her. They were going to have to sort things out otherwise Zoe was going to bang they're bloody heads together. She stopped at her contacts and stopped at Tom and pressed ring placing it to her ear. It rang a few times. Before Tom answered

"-Zoe-" Tom answered the call.

"Tom, you listen to me, you and I both know that Sam needs you right now" Zoe began.

"She's got a funny way of showing it" Tom admitted sheepishly.

"Tom, you caught Sam by surprise of course she was going to react the way that she did because she was unprepared for you to see her and truthfully I don't think you were ready ether. You two need to talk" Zoe told him

"But Zoe-" Tom was interrupted again

"But nothing Tom, do you love Sam?" Zoe asked him

"Zoe-" Tom said

"Answer the bloody question Thomas" Zoe said surprising Tom by using his full name

"Well of course I do but-" he began

"But what? Tom what's stopping you? I know you don't want to give up on Sam and I know she doesn't want to give up on you ether" Zoe said

"But what if she doesn't want me to help her Zoe what if she just pushes me away again, then what am I supposed to do?" Tom said

"Tom, Sam won't push you away, if anything she's scared right now you know they've charged the man that assaulted her? Well there's a chance he could be granted bail and I don't think Sam feels safe even with the protection of the police officers I think what she needs more then anything is to be held by you, to hear you tell her that she's safe" Zoe stated.

Tom had gone quiet by this revelation. "They're thinking of bailing that….scum" he snarled his words. "We don't know for sure yet, but there was a hearing and Sam's waiting for the results to find out if he will be or not. Tom she's scared" Zoe told him

"What do you want me to do Zoe?" Tom asked a few minutes later.

"Well I was thinking…"

* * *

It was now or never Tom thought as he came off the phone to Zoe, he took a deep breath in, it was now or never if he wanted to save his relationship then he needed to do it now. He gasped as he saw the caller ID flash up on his phone. 'Sam' flashed up on screen and he took a moment before he answered it.

"Sam" he said as he answered the call

"Tom. I'm sorry for the way I reacted but I was unprepared for it and I didn't know how to react to the situation and now you probably hate me and-"

"Sam-" Tom began but Sam carried on rambling.

"Its just I don't how I'm supposed to react when it comes to you, you see this is still all new to me and I'm only just adjusting to it now and-"

"Sam-" Tom repeated her name but he still didn't get a chance to speak

"Tom I'm sorry for pushing you away it's just the stress of the case and the after affects of what's happened and I don't know myself anymore I-"

"Samantha Nicholls, shut up and listen to me" Tom said and that stopped Sam from rambling

"Sam I know how hard this must be for you and its hard for me too, I want to help you, but you've got to meet me half way and let me in. I'm not going to give up on us. I promise" Tom said and for once he heard what sounded like tears.

"Tom I'm scared, I'm scared he's going to come after me" for once in her life Sam Nicholls let her barriers down.

"Sam, its okay. I won't let him touch you" Tom told her

"Can... can you come back down, please Tom" Sam said or rather pleading.

"Of course I'll be half an hour. " Tom said

"No longer then half an hour. You promise" Sam asked

"Promise. I'm leaving now" Tom said as he hung up. He didn't need telling twice. Sam needed him...

* * *

Tom soon left and headed straight back to where he had left no longer then forty minutes ago and he soon arrived he quickly ransacked his pockets for his doctors ID and scanned himself into the unit and he quickly ran down the hall way and into the room he flung the door open and Sam shot up to her feet and she approached him, she allowed herself to let her barriers down. Tom wrapped his arms around her and Sam buried her head into his chest.

"Sam its okay, I've got you, I've got you. You're safe." He whispered into her ear as Sam nodded into his chest and he held her close, he kissed her forehead as he heard what sounded like tears, soaking his shirt. But he allowed it, he allowed her to let it all out, he wasn't going to leave her anytime soon.

After a while Sam's tears had began to sustain and Tom wiped away the last few remainders of tears, Sam took Tom by surprise as he wiped away her tears. She placed her lips onto his, surprised by her actions. Tom tensed at first before he began to relax into her arms and he kissed her back. It was slowly at first but it wasn't long before they both pulled away for air, and Tom began pulling away at the dressings but Sam quickly pushed his hands away

"No Tom, no" she said. "Sam your beautiful" Tom stated. "No I'm not. I'm a monster." She said and Tom shook his head. "No your not, your beautiful you always will be to me that's not going to change" he protested. "You don't mean that" Sam said and Tom nodded. "I do mean it, Sam when I looked at them I wasn't horrified by what I was seeing I know it may have seemed that but I wasn't. it made me realise just how beautiful you really are" Tom said and Sam shook her head. Tom sighed. He began to pull away the dressings despite Sam's protests and as soon as he was done pulling them away and the scars and burns were in full view. He surprised Sam by placing a kiss on her scarred cheek all the way down to her neck. "You're beautiful you really are" he stated simply.

"How can you think that?" Sam said

"Because I do, "Tom stated simply. He could tell that no matter what he said Sam wasn't going to believe him.

"Sam I wouldn't lie to you" he said and Sam buried her head into his chest once again. Tom sighed before he thought of something that would hopefully make Sam believe him.

"To me you're still the same girl I fell in love with a year ago. Your appearance doesn't change that, as far as I'm concerned these scars" he stopped as he placed a thumb on her cheek "are just added bonus's I didn't fall in love with you because of your looks. I fell in love with you because of the person you are, your personality is what won me over and as far as I'm concerned. These scars are just an added bonus to the person you are. Sam I love you for you. Not for your looks" he stated simply.

He hoped he'd done enough. Before he leant down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, Sam was surprised before she kissed Tom back and it wasn't long before he pulled away looking into her eyes. "do you believe me?" he asked and Sam nodded "I love you too Tom" she replied and Tom broke into a smile

Before he leant down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, Sam was surprised before she kissed Tom back and it wasn't long before he pulled away looking into her eyes. "Do you believe me?" he asked and Sam nodded "I love you too Tom" she replied and Tom broke into a smile, before he leant in again and placed a kiss to her lips and Sam soon pulled away. "Can you stay?" she asked and Tom nodded simply. "of course well I had no intention of leaving anyway." He said simply and with that Sam took his hand and lead him over to the bed he sat down beside her and he allowed Sam to snuggle her way into his arms he wrapped them around her.

"I promise you, as long as I'm here your safe. I won't let anyone hurt you" Tom said firmly and Sam nodded her head in his chest, Tom held her close as sure enough Sam found herself falling asleep, she hadn't had a good nights sleep in days. And something told her that sleeping in Tom's arms was going to give her the good night sleep she'd been craving

And sure enough Sam was soon sound asleep in Tom's arms and he didn't want to disturb her, she allowed herself to use his chest as a pillow. Something Tom didn't mind. As Sam slept peacefully listening to his heartbeat. Tom couldn't resist. He took his phone out his pocket and took a snap of them together Sam fast asleep in his arms he wrote a new message to Zoe.

To **Zoe, **

_You're plan worked, she's sound asleep in my arms :))_ Tom typed before he attached the photo and hit send, he knew that Sam wouldn't appreciate the photo of her asleep but he could live with that before he sent it to Fletch and within minutes of sending it to Zoe, Tom got a reply

From Zoe:

_See told you Tom, all she needed was a little TLC from the man she loves! I'm happy for you guys, and that picture is frigging adorable! :)) x_

It wasn't long before Fletch replied with something slimier, Tom placed his phone down soon after and he wrapped the duvet around him and Sam before he snuggled down too and soon fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's an bonus chapter for you guys :)**

* * *

The next morning Sam began to stir before she opened her eyes and she saw Tom sleeping beside her, she found a smile creeping up on her lips and she didn't attempt to stop it. He had stayed. He promised he wasn't going anywhere and he meant it, she smiled to herself as she watched him sleeping for a few minutes before choosing to wake him up. She kissed his forehead before his nose and eventually his mouth. She kissed him softly and when she saw his eyes flickering awake she pulled away. "Good morning beautiful "he smiled and Sam smiled "You stayed" she commented and Tom nodded "Of course I was going to stay, I wasn't going to leave you," Tom said and Sam nodded. "Tom." Sam began before she slipped her hand into his and entwirled her fingers with his.

"Did you mean everything you said last night?" she asked him and Tom gave a nod of his head "Of course I meant every word as far as I'm concerned these scars" he paused and placed his thumb to Sam's cheek "are just added bonuses, your beautiful Sam" Tom told her and she buried her head into his chest "I'm glad you think so" Sam said "I'm always going to think so" Tom stated and he kissed her forehead but Sam pouted before she stretched up to reach him and placed a kiss to his lips. He kissed her back just as hungrily as before but they soon stopped. And he pulled away. "I love you" he told her simply. "I love you too" Sam replied and the door opened and it revealed Detective Matthews. He looked at Sam and Tom anxiously before he came to reveal what he needed to. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything" he asked and Sam and Tom both shook they're heads

"Unfortunately Mr Jamieson has been granted bail but I can reassure you that he will not be able to approach you, you will have round the clock protection and should he break his bail terms he will indeed be arrested again and will be held in custody till court" Detective Matthews said and Sam buried her head into Tom's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Sam its okay I won't let him hurt you I promise" Tom told her and Sam nodded into his chest. Detective Matthews soon left and he left Sam and Tom alone together in the room. Tom wiped away Sam's tears with his finger as he did so. He kissed her forehead. "Its going to be okay, I won't let him touch you" he stated simply

* * *

Meanwhile over at the ED Zoe was just about to begin her twelve hour shift when she saw Fletch that morning. "Did you get the same photo from Tom last night?" Zoe asked him and Fletch nodded "Of Sam sleeping in his arms, of course I did, how cute was it" Fletch said. "Mega cute" Zoe replied and Fletch grinned. "I'm glad she's finally letting Tom in" he stated simply. "Me as well I was tempted to bang they're bloody heads together" Zoe said. And Fletch laughed "What's this, Tom's been to see Sam?" Iain asked curiously wondering if he had heard right. Zoe and Fletch turned and looked at him. "Yeah they seem back on track bless them" Zoe said "I thought Sam was refusing to see Tom" Iain pointed out. "She was, but now she isn't. " Zoe replied and Iain sighed. "Do you think she would see me?" he asked and Zoe shook her head. "I think what Sam needs right now is time alone with Tom, they have a lot to talk about" Zoe stated and she left Iain alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile Sam had began to move from Tom's arms as she had began to go stiff and she needed the need to move so she did and she noticed Tom looking at the DVDs and the board games which Fletch had brought the other day with him. "Fletch brought them with him to keep me occupied" Sam said and Tom nodded. "So what are the plans for today?" he asked and Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I think I am due my next skin graft soon it will be my third" Sam said and she looked at Tom who looked like he understood.

"I guess I should have expected that" he said and Sam nodded "Tom, after the skin grafts the dressings have to stay on for a few days so you'll only see half my face for a few days afterward and the nurse always changes them every two to three days" Sam explained and Tom nodded "I see" he said and Sam could sense the uncomfortable in the air. "Tom are you sure you're okay with what's happened because I may have to quit my job as a doctor and find work else where because its unlikely people are going to want a doctor treating them like me that has burns down one side of her face" Sam stated. "And if that's the case then we will deal with it then. But now let's focus on now because I'm not going anywhere and I'm in for the long run if you are" and with that Tom silenced her with a kiss before he broke away "Does that answer your question?" he asked and Sam nodded and she broke into a grin.

* * *

"Iain" Dixie called his name and he popped his head around from the ambulance that he was cleaning a previous patient had vomited all down the side and he was cleaning it up, "Yes Dixie?" he asked and "Sam's on the phone. She wants to speak to you" Dixie said and with that Iain was quickly in her office, quicker then the speed of light. He picked up the telephone and placed it to his ear.

"Sam" he said as he spoke into it.

"Iain. Look there's no easy way for me to tell you this but when I've had my final skin graft and I've been given the all clear me and Tom are moving away, we're going to have a fresh start away from Holby because there is just too many memories here and I need a change so we're moving and I'll only be back for the trial then I'm going back to where we're moving too" Sam told him

"Sam why are you telling me this? You know how I feel about you" Iain exclaimed. "I do. But you need to know that I don't feel like that anymore, yes we had a good time back in the day but that was then things are different I'm different. What I'm trying to say is. Its over I'm with Tom now. And I want us to be friends." Sam told him simply

"Just friends?" Iain asked

"Just friends" Sam repeated and Iain threw the telephone down on the receiver before he stormed out and nearly knocking into Dixie.

"I take it, it didn't go well then" she said to herself before getting on with the day.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why do I always screw everything up, I try to do the right thing and it back fires so I'm not going to bother anymore" Sam stated simply as she looked up at Tom who was smiling at her. "Sam, it's not your fault if Iain reacted badly, you only did what was right and that's telling him how you feel. He was going to have to find out at some point. Its better to be honest then rather lie about how you feel." Tom stated and Sam nodded looking at him "how do you know all the right things to say?" she asked him.

"I just do, now are you serious about moving away from Holby after its done here?" Tom asked and Sam nodded. "if I'm going to recover. Then it needs to be away from Holby from where it happened. Tom I'm serious I want to move. Away from here" Sam said and Tom nodded. "Its okay I understand and to be honest I cant blame you for wanting to get away" Tom said

"Or you're just wanting to get away so you don't have to face Iain everyday?" Sam questioned him, "Ok well maybe that has a part to play it as well but I'm serious Sam the sooner we're away from here the better" he said and she smiled. "Exactly" she replied and he placed a kiss to her forehead. Just as two police officers opened the door. "Sam Nicholls? Tom Kent?" they asked and Sam and Tom nodded. "That's us" Tom stated.

"We will be guarding you both around the clock while Mr Jamieson is on bail. While that is so, we will need to ask for idenfication for anyone who would like to see you. Have you any names for people we will automatically pass through?" they asked and Sam looked at Tom. "Adrian Fletcher. And Zoe Hanna" Sam stated firmly. "And they are to you?" the police officers asked. "Friends and colleagues" Sam stated.

"And you're happy to see them whenever?" they asked and Sam nodded. "Yeah they're okay to come and visit and along with Tom here too" Sam said stated before she looked at Tom. "Sam I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you" Tom told her. Sam smiled "you're going to have to. You can't stay in scrubs all the time" Sam stated and Tom looked down remembering he was still in scrubs from the day before.

"Okay fair point but I'm going home now to change my clothes but I'll be back as soon as possible okay? " Tom said and Sam nodded. "So that's Tom, Adrian and Zoe allowed access without ID?" they asked and Sam nodded. "Okay that's alright with us" they said and Tom placed a kiss onto Sam's lips before he pulled away. "I'm going now but I won't be long, try not to miss me too much eh?" he smirked before he left the room

* * *

Tom had left to fetch a bag of clothes and he headed outside where he was met with rain thumping it down and a loud rumble of thunder. "Great, bloody typical" he thought as he headed to the car. Tom had completely forgotten about Sam's fear of the dark along with thunder. Tom turned on the radio as he drove home and as he did so he strummed his fingers along the dashboard

_"My heart is racing  
She puts her hands in mine  
I feel them shaking  
I look into her eyes  
And I tell her that it's gonna be alright  
And I'm never ever gonna make you cry_

I'll fix your broken heart  
I'll make it beat again  
I'll never let you down  
On me you can depend  
And I'll tell her that we'll always be this way  
Every day that she's the one that makes me wanna say"

Tom sung along, and there was another almighty rumble of thunder but Tom couldn't hear it as the radio blocked it out as he sung along to the radio...

* * *

Meanwhile Sam had ducked under the duvet of the bed as there was an almighty rumble of thunder and she even picked up the pillow and placed it over her ears as she tried to block out the thunder. She could feel herself getting worked up. "Its nothing, it's just a bit of thunder, its okay." Sam told herself over and over again but it wasn't helping with every thunder clap the more anxious and nervous she got.

Tom had arrived at the flat and he quickly headed inside and grabbed a bag, chucking in some clothes before he got back into the car and drove back. Sam had tugged herself in further of the bed as the thunder struck again and this time she didn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Tom arrived back and he grabbed the bag of clothes and he headed inside. Past the police officers and into the room

"Sam, I'm back" Tom said. He frowned when he noticed that Sam wasn't present maybe she was in the bathroom? He thought but then he saw what looked like something move under the duvet and he headed over placing his bag down by the bed and he sat down on the bed. And it took a moment or two before Sam made an appearance and Tom could tell Sam had been crying

"I'm so sorry if I had known it was thundering I wouldn't have left you, come here" Tom said opening his arms and allowing Sam to snuggle into him. And he wrapped his arms around her waist, as the thunder erupted again and Sam buried her head into his chest. Tom choosing the right thing to do.

He got into the duvet next to her and snuggled himself down he kissed her forehead and Sam relaxed into his hold. She kissed him softly and he kissed her back, and it wasn't long before things were getting heated. And Sam found herself tugging at Tom's scrub top, he move down to her neck placing kisses as he did so, causing Sam to let out a little moan before she pulled his mouth back up to hers. It wasn't long before Tom could feel himself getting rather excited. And the same could be said for Sam he undid the hospital gown letting it hit the floor with a thud.

And he entered into Sam's warmth. The rest is an untold history the thunderstorm completely forgotten about and Sam laid in Tom's arms, and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sam awoke and found herself tangled in Tom's arms and she began to move she smiled at the view. His muscular torso. It was the first time they'd slept together since the attack and it couldn't have been anymore perfect in Sam's eyes. She was about to wake him when the door opened and it revealed Zoe and Fletch.

"Well we don't need to guess what happened in here last night" Zoe said when she noticed Tom's scrubs on the floor along with the gown that Sam had been wearing.

"Had a bit of tumble did we? Forget about the thunderstorm?" Fletch said causing Sam to go bright red. And Tom awoke. He looked at Sam before he noticed Zoe and Fletch and he understood why Sam was so embarrassed and to make things worse Tom looked down and noticed but not before Fletch noticed "Ahh Tom's got morning wood!" Fletch joked looking at Tom and Tom threw the pillow at Fletch but missed. "Can you both leave the room while I get dressed?" Tom asked looking at Fletch and Zoe who both nodded.

"Yes please leave because I want a shower" Sam said wrapping the duvet up around her and Zoe and Fletch left them to get up. "Where's my invite to this shower?" Tom asked pouting. "Not with Fletch and Zoe around" Sam whispered after they had left the room she picked up her gown from the floor and Tom picked up the bag wit his clothes in. "No funny business in the shower" Fletch shouted through. Causing Sam to go scarlet again as she went to the ensuite bathroom. With Tom following. And she locked the door. Tom pulled Sam into a kiss which she returned before pulling away. "Not with them around" Sam insisted and Tom tutted before nodding and they both showered.

Twenty minutes later after a shower. Sam and Tom were now more presentable "Zoe, Fletch you can come in now" Sam said and Fletch opened the door. And they walked in. he examined Sam and Tom closely. "No funny business in the shower then?" he asked and Tom replied "no Fletch the thought of you standing outside this room is enough to kill one man's sex drive" he joked. He got shake of the head from Sam and raised eyebrows from Zoe. "Okay enough with the sex talk. God is that all you men think about?" Zoe asked before she looked at the two men. "Actually can you both go into town or something me and Sam need a good old catch up" Zoe asked. "Come on Fletch lets leave the ladies to they're talking. " Tom said and Fletch nodded. "I'll see you later Sam" Tom said and he pecked her forehead and they left Sam and Zoe to talk.


	15. Chapter 15

"So you and Tom got things back on track I take it?" Zoe asked and Sam tried to prevent a smile from creeping up on her lips. But Zoe noticed it anyway. "We're taking it slowly" Sam told her which Zoe totally didn't believe. "Yeah right. I didn't know taking it slowly meant jumping into bed with him first chance you get" Zoe told her and Sam smirked.

"Okay enough of my love life what about you and Ash? Anything happened there yet?" Sam asked and Zoe shook her head. "Me and Ash are you serious? Never in a million years "Zoe said and Sam laughed "oh come on if me and Tom can see the attraction surely you can too had Sam said and Zoe shook her head. "No defiantly not" Zoe replied. "And anyway I think Ash has an affection for Lily" Zoe said and Sam spluttered on her water. "Ash and Lily you're not serious?" Sam asked and Zoe nodded. "Ever since she turned up on the scene his attention has been focused clearly on her and he's always giving her advice and what not. He even helped her with her paper work the other day" Zoe told Sam.

"Well who would have thought it? Ash and the ice doctor" Sam said and that was the last bit of talk about work and they're colleagues that they had. "Oh yeah that reminds me I don't know what's gone on between you and that trainee paramedic Iain but he's been in a total grump lately have you two had words or anything?" Zoe asked changing the conversation away from Lily and Ash.

"I told him how I feel. That I love Tom and that when I get to go home me and Tom are moving away from Holby we both need a fresh start and since there's no chance of me working again as a doctor then I need to find work else where" Sam told Zoe. Zoe shook her head." Sam don't be so sure you know medicine and surgery has progressed over the years and I think in time that when they've finished the skin grafts you will be barely be able to tell that you once had acid thrown in your face. Don't give up on your hopes of carrying on with your training just yet, have faith" Zoe told her.

"Yeah but what patient is going to want to be treated by me. That has burns down one side of her neck. Not a lovely sight is it?" Sam asked "Sam when you're wearing scrubs and now a days there is products you can have that will blend the scars into your skin tone which you can easily rub into your skin and the scars will become less visible you may be able to get them on the NHS but they will help. You are a brilliant doctor no matter what you may think and I know you will be able to carry on working as one" Zoe told her with confidence.

"How can you be so sure Zoe?" Sam asked. "I have faith believe me. " Zoe told her and Sam sighed. "Maybe well I'll just have to wait and see what the future holds "Sam said and Zoe nodded

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in town Fletch and Tom were passing jewellers. "Fletch would you mind stopping in here for a moment there's something I need to collect" Tom told him and Fletch nodded Tom headed inside and he soon returned with nothing but a bag which he soon pocketed. "So you are going to tell me what's in the bag?" Fletch asked and Tom shook his head. "It's a surprise, "Tom told him while they left town. "I bet it's a ring, you're going to propose aren't you?" Fletch asked and Tom smirked.

"Okay you got me. I was going to propose to Sam anyway before what happened but after what's happened has made me want to do it even more. I want to show her that what's happened to her won't change how I feel about her. I want to show my full commitment" Tom told him. "Well I'm happy for you" Fletch told him and he patted Tom on the shoulder as they walked down the street, nether one of them had realised that Iain wasn't far away from the jewellers and he had heard Tom's plan to propose. It had hit him hard. He seethed with jealously.

* * *

They soon headed back and they soon found Zoe and Sam still talking. "Have you ladies been talking this whole time while me and Tom have been away?" Fletch asked and Sam and Zoe nodded "We had a good old catch up about what I've been missing from work and a little gossip" Sam told Tom who placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Tom you should be working this afternoon." Zoe said and Tom rolled his eyes. "You're not serious?" Tom asked and Zoe nodded. "in fact so should you Fletch." Zoe told them and both men sighed. "Fine we better head back then shouldn't we?" Tom said to Fletch who nodded. "I think so" he said and Tom nodded. "I'll see you in a bit Sam call me if you need anything okay?" Tom told her, Sam nodded before they kissed and Zoe coughed "Come on Tom you're late for your shift as it is" and they soon left leaving Sam with her thoughts.

* * *

Tom and Fletch soon changed into they're scrubs and Tom headed to start his shift when he bumped into Iain on his way to see the first patient of the afternoon. "Sorry mate" Tom said. "Its fine "Iain replied as he began to turn away and walk away before he stopped. "Oh Tom, good luck you know popping the question I'm really happy for you" Iain said. Tom froze, "how do you know?" he asked Iain. "Oh I saw you and Fletch in town today and I over heard your plans to propose. I'm really happy for you and Sam I hope it all goes okay" Iain said before he walked away smirking.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam was lost in her own thoughts when something caught her eye that had been lagged under the door of the room that she was staying in, she could tell from the bed that it was a bit of paper but that's all she could see from where she was stood. She took a moment before getting to her feet and slowly approached the door and she picked up the offending white paper and headed back over to the bed. She sat down before taking the paper out of her pocket and unfolded the paper in her hands, she was met with handwriting she didn't recognise. It was simply words hardly anything on the paper.

**DROP THE CHARGES. I'M WARNING YOU. YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH ME. YOU DROP THE CHARGES OTHERWISE THE ONES YOU LOVE WILL GET HURT. YOU HAVE UNTILL MONDAY 18:00 HUNDERD HOURS, IF YOU HAVE NOT DROPPED THE CHARGES BY THEN YOU CAN KISS GOODBYE TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS EVER AGAIN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I'M WATCHING YOU. I CAN SEE YOU**

Sam felt a flint of fear creep up on her as she read the note again, she slowly began to panic. No she wasn't going to ring Tom otherwise that would look cowardly. And she wasn't going to give into the demands, and she certainly wasn't going to drop the charges Sam was positive that she was going to see this through and see the court case through. Sam wanted justice for what had happened to her and she wasn't going to let it get away, so she placed the note inside the pillow and forgot all about it. Nobody could touch her after all she was protected around the clock by armed police. And police officers Detective Matthews had reassured Sam and Tom, time and time again that they were both safe and no one could harm them. Or won't be harming them.

But a shred of doubt crept into Sam's mind if they were able to sneak passed the police to post this note then surely they were capable of coming after her and sneaking past them again weren't they? Maybe not saying anything wasn't the best idea to do. Sam wasn't going to show any doubt of fear because this was not her type of thing to do and giving into such demands wasn't going to fool her. No she was going to stay strong and stand strong because she knew that this would soon be over and that this fear that he may come after her will go away on its own. But the note poster had found a way in through the rooms windows and he crept up behind Sam, Sam had barely had chance to react when she was hit over the head by a blunt object. Everything around her went black….

* * *

Meanwhile Tom had finished discharging his last patient of the evening and he changed from his scrubs into his normal clothes he thought about having a movie night with Sam so he chose to head to the flat and collect a couple of movies so that Sam could chose the film they could watch after he picked them. He headed back to the unit and scanned himself into the unit. He headed down the hall way and knocked on the door twice before he opened the door.

"Sam! I'm back. I've brought us some movies from home and you can pick the film you want" Tom called through and he was met with deafening silence he frowned placing the bag down on the table. He noticed that Sam wasn't in the room so he tried the bathroom and he kicked the bathroom door open, he found Sam lying in a pool of her own blood….

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. SORRY TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFF HANGER. BUT WHO DO YOU THINK DROPPED OFF THE NOTE? WHO ATTTACKED SAM? HOW WILL TOM REACT WHEN HE SEES DETECTIVE MATTHEWS AND HE REASSURED TOM AND SAM THEY WERE SAFE? WILL SAM BE OKAY? HOW WILL DETECTIVE MATTHEWS REACT WHEN HE LEARNS SAM HAS BEEN ASSUALTED AND SHE WAS UNDER IN HIS PROTECTION, COULD IT COST HIM HIS JOB? **

**You will all find out in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

I know how short this chapter is but I'm suffering a little bit of writers block, always seems to occur whenever I'm under batch of stress but a longer chapter will be soon an I know it's on a cliff hanger but I love them and yeah I hope it will leave you wanting more

* * *

"Sam Nicholls, twenty six years old found unconscious gayer appearing to have been hit by a blunt object, we think was a chair leg, she was unconscious when we arrived on scene and through out, sats are normal along with BP, she has been given ten of morphine" Jeff said as he and Dixie wheeled Sam through into resus, Tom following but Zoe stuck her arm out.

"Tom you know the rules" she said and Tom sighed "just look after her okay" Tom said and Zoe nodded "of course" Zoe said before she turned to Jamie "can you take Tom to the relatives room and I'll personally see him myself when there is an update on Sam's condition" Zoe said and Jamie nodded.

Zoe headed into resus, "I want A B C's, LFT, u's and e's, cross match four units and two and of saline and I want a CT scan as well" Zoe ordered before she pulled away the dressing that Dixie had spoiled.

She pulled away the dressing and examined the cut "okay that's going to need gluing and clearing up" Zoe stated as she reapplied the dressing.

"CT are ready for Sam now" Robyn said as she came off the phone from CT. "Okay thanks Robyn, can you make a call to HDU? Sam's going to need to go up there" Zoe added and Robyn nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Tom paced the relatives room when the door opened and it revealed detective Matthews. "Has there been any news on Samantha?" He asked and Tom shook his name. "Her name is Sam and no, you promised she was safe, you promised us" Tom said angrily.

"I know I did. I don't know how this could have happened" detective Matthews confessed

"You better hope on the sake of your job that Sam pulls through because I want an inquiry to why she was able to be attacked in the first place" Tom said still angry.

Before the door opened and it revealed Zoe, it wasn't going to be good news.


	18. Chapter 18

Zoe took a moment to find her voice before she looked at Tom before turning to Detective Matthews, before turning her attention back to Tom. "Sam has a bleeding on the brain. It's probably caused by the impact of being hit on the back of the head. Whoever did this to Sam they knew what they were doing, she's going to need surgery as if she hasn't already been through enough and it's likely she will slip into a coma while the swelling on the brain sustains. So at the moment its touch and go. But the surgeons are going to come down and they're going to take Sam to theatre" Zoe explained telling Tom.

Tom clenched his fists in pure anger. He knew he shouldn't have left Sam for work this afternoon if he hadn't then this probably wouldn't have happened. Before he turned to Detective Matthews "I don't want you leading Sam's case anymore I want someone else" Tom said. "Tom I know you are angry but..." Detective Matthews began to defend himself.

"Angry? You think I'm angry, you promised Sam she was safe I want to know how and why someone was able to access her and you promised she was under around the clock protection. I want an enquiry to why your officers failed my girlfriend" Tom said letting his anger show. "That I will be willing to help you with" Detective Matthews spoke. "Apart from that you're off Sam's case have I made myself clear?" Tom asked and he nodded. "Of course I understand fully" Detective Matthews spoke

"Tom they're going to take Sam up to HDU now before she goes to theatre if you would like to go up there?" Zoe asked and Tom nodded "Of course" he said and he got to his feet and so did Detective Matthews. "No, you stay there. You're not going anywhere near Sam" Tom insisted and Detective Matthews sat back down and Tom followed Zoe out of the relatives room

* * *

Tom soon followed as they took Sam upstairs into HDU and he sat himself down beside the bed and he took hold of Sam's hand. "I promise you I'm going to find the person who did this to you and they're going to pay" he said stately.

* * *

Meanwhile across town Robert Jamieson had arranged a meeting with his associate "Have you done what I asked?" he asked and the man nodded. "Of course it was so easy to get to her. You would think the police were smarter then this but I managed to find a way in" the man replied. "Did you do what I asked, the chair leg?" he asked and the man nodded. "Yes I hit her and she was out cold when I left. Now I want paying" the man replied and Robert nodded. Handing him a bag of cash. "It's all there. Every single penny I will be using you again for other jobs" Robert said and the man nodded. "It was good doing business with you. "the man said as he walked away clutching the bag of cash on his shoulder.. As he walked away.


End file.
